Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 15- History of Seth Sphinx!! Hoods learns the truth
Yugioh Chapter 15- History of Seth Sphinx!! Hoods learns the truth. Hoods: (He looks over at Seth). {That jerk kidnapped my sister}. Kagemaru: (He fades in beside Hoods). I imagine that you will never be able to forgive him. Hoods: No… Kagemaru: (He smirks). The man almost destroyed your family; of course you won’t forgive him. Hoods: I have to forgive him. Kagemaru: But Hibiki he kidnapped your family and set your house of fire. He is still trying to kill you and take over the world. Hoods: Trust me Kagemaru…I know all of that. It’s just that I now have a bond with him. Kagemaru: A bond? What kind of bond could you possibly have with him? You haven’t even come in contact with him yet. Hoods: Sure that’s true but there has been an altercation that involved both of us. That is what ties us together. According to the legend of the Prodigy he and I share a destiny. We have to duel and decide the fate of the world. So I will defeat him. It’s always best to let your anger hit you then let it go. Kagemaru: (He is surprised by Hoods reaction). Later on Hoods: (He runs back into the crowd). Victor: So who is about to duel? Hoods: (He sits down next to Victoria drinking soda). Korekuta is in the next match. Victoria: Against who? Hoods: Some dude wearing a hood. Jessoi: (She is sitting next to Hoods. She has her head down as shadow covers her eyes. She knows who the hooded man is). Lantana: I really don’t want to see anyone else wearing a hood for at least a month. Alana: Well Delton it looks like your brother is up next. Delton: Yeah he is, but I don’t think he will win. Victor: That’s not a very nice thing to say. Delton: It’s just that he doesn’t have a lot of experience... and he is a jerk. Victor: (He smiles). You had to throw the jerk part in eh? Delton: (He grins). Yeah. Victoria: I find it stupid when siblings don’t support each other in something important. Look at me and Victor. We believe in each other. Victor: Yeah, I believe in you when it comes to everything except sports. (He laughs as the sun gleams over his glasses). Victoria: (She balls her fist with a pound vein on her head). What was that? (She puts him in a head lock). Kaizen: (He laughs). Looks like she is good in wrestling if nothing else. Victoria: (She looks over at Kaizen and smiles. There is a black screen and the next scene shows her having both of them in a head lock). Kaizen: Aw come on! What did I do? Jessoi: (She has a giant sweat bead on her head). Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the 2nd match is about to get underway. Everyone please take your seats. Introducing first, Korekuta Ridge! (Korekuta comes up on a rising platform. He waves to the crowd). Hoods: Oh yeah I almost forgot. (He reaches in his Hoodie pocket). While in the back Korekuta gave me and the rest of the duelist in our group packs of cards. He wanted me to give you guys these packs. (He hands the twins 2 packs of cards each). Victoria: (She got the Time’s Halt pack). This is the new pack filled with Time cards. With this my deck won’t be as random. Victor: (He got the Solar Visor pack. This pack contains card dealing with space). I have to thank him when he is done. Hoods: I’m going to the restroom I’ll be back. Fill me in on anything that happens during the match. (He stands up and runs towards the back). Announcer: And his opponent all the way from Egypt, the very mysterious Seth! Lantana: (Her eyes widen as she recognizes the Hoodie he is wearing). It….it’s him…. Victor: (He smiles and looks at Lantana). You know him? Lantana: That is the leader of the Alabastion Thieves. Victor: What?! Victoria: Are you sure?! Lantana: (She nods in fear). Yes. Victoria: Then his last name must be Sphinx. While at the hotel I went online and studied up on the Alabastion era in Egypt. There lived a horrible man named Seth Sphinx who terrorized everyone! Alana: (She over hears the conversation). {If that is truly Seth Sphinx then my mission here might start sooner than I thought. HQ has been listening in. I’m sure of it. I’m just waiting for conformation and I’ll be all over him like white on rice}. Kaizen: (He looks down at Seth Sphinx). Humph…. KG: (He recognizes Seth but decides not to make any rash moves as not to throw the crowd in a frenzy). Seth: (He stands across the field). Let’s have a good match. Korekuta: Um okay. Announcer: Let the 2nd match of the World Dueling tournament…. begin! Korekuta Vs Seth- Duel!! lp Hoods: (He walking back from the rest room). Kagemaru: Hibiki I have a bad feeling. Hoods: (He keeps walking). Really? why? Kagemaru: I sense an evil presence amongst us. Adder: (He is standing around the comer that Hibiki had to turn to find he way out of the back). Hello. Hoods: Ah! (He breaths hard). You almost gave me a heart attack! Adder: (He laughs). you should have seen your face, it was priceless. Hoods: Ha ha very funny. (He smiles and goes to walk away). Adder: Hoods…stop right there! Hoods: (He turns around). What? Adder: I need to speak with you. Back outside. Korekuta: Okay then you can start things off. Seth Sphinx: As you wish. I draw. (He draws a card and places a spell card into his duel disk). I activate Soul for Soul! This card makes it so that whenever I send a card from the top of my deck to the graveyard you will lose 100 life points! KG: {I already know what type of strategy he is using. It is a self mill strategy! Something like what the Lightsworn monsters use}. Seth: I now activate graceful wishing! This spell increase my life points by 100. (He holds a card up in the air). Next is Devil’s Payment! Here is how this card works. I pay life points so that I only have 100 left. lp I am then allowed to send cards from my deck to the graveyard equal to the number of life points I’ve paid. I should tell you that I have 46 cards in my deck total. This means that since I’ve drawn 6 cards with me paying 4000 life points I send 40 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard and you lose 4000 life points! Korekuta: lp You’ve got to be kidding me!! Jessoi: (She is taking a cat nap in her seat). Delton: No way! Alana: That’s all of his life points! Victoria: You mean?! Victor: It’s over?! Seth: (He deactivates his duel disk and walks off laughing manically). {I could take the soul of that worthless fool. But he is just that…worthless!} Korekuta: (He looks down as he walks off of the field). Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the duel comes to a stop before it even got started! The winner and advancing to the next round with an OTK is Seth!! (The crowd cheers not knowing that they are cheering on the person who may end up killing them all). In the back. Adder: I challenge you to a- N$: (The teenager with tattoos comes zooming around the corner on a bike). Coming through! (As he passes Hoods the screen slows down and everything turns blue. He smirks at Hoods). Hoods: (He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t like the feeling of that guy being anywhere near him). Kagemaru: He holds the evil presence. Hoods: Sorry Adder I have to go! (He runs off towards the doors). Adder: Darn it, all I had to do was say the word duel and he wouldn’t be able to back down! (He clenches his fist). I will prove to KG that I deserve to duel him more than Hibiki! Hoods: (He reaches Lantana and the group). So what happened? Where are the duelists?! Delton: It’s already over. Hoods: What already?! Lantana: (She still looks to be in shock). Hoods: What’s wrong sis? Lantana: It was him…(She looks at Hoods with tears in her eyes as she holds her daughter Riana close). It was Seth Sphinx! Hoods: Are you sure?! Lantana: I’d never forget his creepy smile! Hoods: {The guys who kidnapped my sister is here?} Kagemaru: Hibiki come with me. Hoods: (He sits down and takes a trip into his mental sanctum). Kagemaru: I think it’s about time you knew the whole story of Seth Sphinx’s past. Hoods: (He imagines a seat behind him and it appears). Kagemaru: I see you understand what the mental sanctum is now. Hoods: I know it’s powered by the imagination. Kagemaru: Then it’s a good thing that you took a seat. This is going to blow your mind. The first thing I should do is let you know who I truly am. The name Kagemaru is just an alias I created so that you wouldn’t be too stressed while fighting the battle against the Alabastions. Hoods: So what is your real name? Kagemaru: (He closes his eyes). My name is Hibachi. Hoods: (He looks shocked). What?! Kagemaru you’re Hibachi?! But how could you possibly still be alive?! I was told that Hibachi died thousands of years ago, after the battle of Alabaster! Kagemaru: That is true. I did die. My body was lost to time but my mind, spirit and everlasting will to help and protect others still remained. Somehow I was recreated. It surprised me to see that Seth Sphinx was alive and well in this life time. Hoods: How is he alive? Kagemaru: First allow me to tell you the story of how he became the man he is today. 5000 years ago, as I’m sure you were told the war between Alabastion Heroes and Theives was waged. The main goal of the thieves was to awaken Baskits the ultimate horror. They wanted to make everyone suffer to try to make me look like a failure as a village hero. Hoods: Talk about spite. Kagemaru: Yeah I know but you see the thing that I’ve never understood was why they saw me as this great hero. I wasn’t trying to do anything spectacular. I was just trying to make life easier for the villagers of Alabaster. If you ask me they just seemed like trouble makers. Back then I had no idea of what was to come. I had no idea that they wished to turn the life we led into a living nightmare! Seth and I grew up together in Alabaster. We were actually best friends but also fierce rivals. We protected each other from anything harmful. We both wanted to be heroes. Kagemaru’s Memory* Hibachi: (He and Seth are kids. They look to be 8 years old. They are running through a forest). Seth: Ha you’ll never catch me! Hibachi: (He smiles). Don’t believe what’s not true! (He speeds up a lot). Seth: (He looks back while running). No way! Hibachi: (He tackles Seth). Got you! I told you I was faster than you! Seth: He gets up. Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to rub it in. Hibachi: (He smiles). oh come on buddy, you know that I’m just kidding. Seth: Yeah I know… sorry. (He turns around and looks mad). Kagemaru: (Still telling the story). Even in childhood I could sense the evil intent that laid dormant in his heart. I still truly believe that somewhere buried deep in his heart is that light he used to glow so brightly with. You know now thinking about it I believe that I know the source of his anger. While growing up there was a girl we both used hang out with. Her name was Jelina Nekolas. We were both liked her. Hoods: Her name almost sounds like….Jessoi! Wait That’s Jessoi’s Ancestor isn’t it?! Kagemaru: Yes. Jelina would come and spend time with us every day. She like us was a local villager of Alabaster. She also had a crush on me. I however was so far into heightening my skills as a village spell caster that at times I tended to ignore her. While Jelina may have been in love with me, Seth was in love with her. Though I had no intention of doing so I had stolen the one person that he held true love for. I believe that he despised me for that. Hoods: (He looks shocked). Hold on, if Seth Sphinx was in love with Jessoi’s ancestor. That would explain his feelings towards Jessoi herself! From what she told me, he treated her like a daughter! He was just protecting the descendant of the girl he loved. (A picture of Seth Sphinx hugging Jessoi flashes). Wait does that mean that when he told her that he would bring back her boyfriend that he actually planed on doing it?! Kagemaru: It is as I said, I still believe that there is hope for him. Hoods: (He nods). Kagemaru: When we became teenagers his jealousy and hatred only grew like when we were both ordered by the village to fight each other in a wizard competition. Hoods: What did he lose to you? Kagemaru: No, he actually defeated me. Hoods: Then what was he so mad about? Kagemaru: Throughout the match someone in the front row was cheering me on. Hoods: Jelina right? Kagemaru: That’s right. Hoods: Well it seems to me like he directing his anger in the wrong direction. Kagemaru: I believed the same thing and that is exactly why I tried to plead with him to change his ways, but he refused. He told me that he would win her heart if it’s the last thing he did. The year directly after that I defeated him in the wizard competition. From then on end anytime that we fought or challenged each other in anything I would win and his hatred would grow. After seeing the rapid decrease in power from him he was taken out of the annual competition and replaced with, Kenji Gigas. Hoods: Who is that? Kagemaru: He was my long time rival. In this life time the duelist of your life time that he connects to is the one you call KG. Hoods: What?! Kei- Kagemaru: (He cuts Hoods off before Hoods said KG’s full name). Yes KG was my rival back then as well. This decision made by Alabaster enraged Seth as you could imagine. He soon decided to erase his emotions and take up black magic. A magic that was banished from the village. Years passed and he eventually forgot about Jelina just hanging on to his now natural hatred for me. He formed a group. Since I preformed many acts of community service his group was dedicated to vandalizing and making the village look and feel bad for everyone who lived there. This of course was also a way to get back at the village for dropping him. Soon I became tired of his antics. I stood up for the village. But even knowing that I outclassed him he did not back down. The biggest wizard battle that Alabaster had ever seen was about to begin! Hoods: *Gulp* Back outside. Victor: (He sits in his chair kind of bored). Now I wish that I had entered the tournament. Don’t you Victoria? (There is no reply). Vicky? (He looks over in her direction. She looks entranced or to be daydreaming really hard). Earth to Victoria! Victoria: Huh? (She shakes her head waking up). Yes Victor? Victor: Are you okay? You were zoned out there. Victoria: (She places on a fake smile). Yeah I’m fine. Sorry to worry you. (She stands up). Excuse me I need some air. (She walks past him and goes into the building). Victor: (He looks confused). Need some air? Were outside. is like a boat starts playing in the background. By Rei Fu. (He stands up and follows her. Once in the building he hears crying). Huh? (He turns the corner of the hallway and sees Victoria sitting by a wall with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head down). Victoria…(He slowly walks up to her). What’s the matter? Victoria: (She can’t bring herself to speak. She is really stressed out). Victor: (He sits down next to his sister). Sis it’s me Victor…please speak to me. Tell me what’s on your mind. I want to know what’s hurting you. Victoria: (Truthfully right now the only thing she wants is for him to leave her alone. The reason she left out of the stands is so that she could have some time to think to herself. She knows that he is just trying to help though, so she lifts her head and wipes her eyes placing on that fake smile again). Oh it’s nothing brother, I just don’t deal too well in big crowds. Victor: (He shakes his head). Really what’s the matter. Victoria: (She laughs a bit). Victor nothing is wrong. I am bored you know? I wish we were in the tournament as well. Victor: (He takes off his glasses and looks at her). I will sit here all day if I have too, but I’ll be damned if I let my sister feel anything but happiness at such a joyful event! Victoria: (She looks over at him. She can see that he is serious. Victor never takes off his glasses). Victoria: (Her eyes lower as she looks down again). Victor, have you ever had a close friend that you liked? A friend that was so close that they seems like they should be more than your friend? (A picture of a picnic that Hoods, Lantana and the twins’ family went on where Hoods and Victoria sat with each other eating sandwiches flashes). A person who makes you laugh when you feel down, makes your heart skip a beat when they speak, and makes you want to cry when they leave? Victor: (He smiles). Come on Vicky you know that I’ve never had a girlfriend. Victoria: (Tears run down her face). Well I do know it feels like. I know what it feels like to be in love with my best friend! Victor: What are you saying? Victoria: I’m in love with Hibiki Victor!! Victor: (He looks shocked but not at what she said, more so because she screamed. He smiles). Victoria everyone knows that. Victoria: What? But how? Victor: You show all the signs. When he comes around you are all ways near him. You blush sometimes while talking to him and you have more faith in him than probably any of us. Everyone knows, so you should be happy; Because I’m happy for you. Perhaps you should just tell him how you feel. (She pats her shoulder and smiles). Victoria: (She looks at him). Thank you Victor and I really wish that I could but he is my best friend. I feel so confused. What if I do choose my feelings over friendship? Let’s say he and I get together sure I would be happy. In fact that would make me happier than anything right now. But what happens when he and I have a couple spat or a falling out? Not only our relationship, but also our friendship, which I cherish eternally would be shattered. (She cries). Victor: I hadn’t thought of it like that. (He hugs her). Whatever you decision is….I’ll be here for you and I’ll make sure that your friendship with Hibiki never ends whether you too end up going out or not. Victoria: (She feels better being hugged). There is still one thing on my mind though. Jessoi…. Victor: Oh…(He looks down. He is trying to keep the fact that he likes Jessoi to some degree to himself). Victoria: It wouldn’t be fair to her, someone who outright likes Hibiki to just go after him. She seems to be working so hard to get him to notice her. Victor: I see where you’re coming from with this but I feel that it would be just as unfair for you to allow the love of your life to escape you. That could be something you regret forever. Victoria: But don’t you see? That places me right back where I started. Victor: (He looks up at the ceiling). Don’t worry we will figure this out. Back in Hoods sanctum. Hoods: So you’re telling me that you guys fought that beast for 3 whole days?! Kagemaru: (He nods). After the fight the only two still standing were me and Seth Sphinx! He used a move the baskits had previously owned. A devastation blast. It takes some time to build up though. Instead of attacking him I ran off. A friend of mine who owned the stone of stomnimite allowed me to borrow it! I ran back the second the humungous blast was set off! Hoods: Hold on! Why didn’t you attack him when you had the chance?! Kagemaru: You see had I not gone to get the stone after the long we just had with Baskits I would not have been able to survive an attack that intense! I chanted a spell that allowed me to reflect his blast. After he was disabled I ran up to him and placed my hand on his chest reciting these words: With the power that has been given to protect the souls who roam this planet, I now channel the forces of light and dark to create not void but absolution! Seth Sphinx! Release and be free!!! This spell took away all his power. I didn’t want to kill my best friend. I thought that time would do that for me. I believed that I had taken all his power that is why I locked my super natural and now tainted power in the Stone of Stomnimite. The stone can hold the powers of good and sin. It ended up holding my power which was good and Baskits power which was sinful. From there I made it so that I could be called forth again to protect this world but only if a situation had arisen concerning the line of prodigies I created. Hoods: Wow…So how is Seth Sphinx here now. I thought he would have gotten old and died. Kagemaru: I was a fool to think that by taking the sin power he controlled that he would be finished. I didn’t know that while I was gone he recited a spell to take the time control powers that Baskits possessed. Hoods: So he is literally here directly from your time line? Kagemaru: (He closes his eyes). Yes. (He opens his eyes and walks up to Hoods). Hibiki I’ve never gotten to say this to any prodigies before you. I am sorry that because of me and all of my actions you life has been destroyed. Hoods: (He smiles). Don’t worry about it. Kagemaru: Huh? Hoods: It is because of you that I get to live every little boys dream: to be a super hero! Kagemaru: (He thinks back to when he and Seth dreamed of being heroes together and for the first time since appearing in this world Kagemaru smiles). Hoods: (He holds out his hand). Thank you for coming here to protect us all Hibachi, and in advance I’d like to thank you for being a friend. You didn’t force anything upon me. From the very beginning you gave me a choice in everything. Kagemaru: (He smiles). Hibiki Taioyu you are something else. I believe that someone with as much faith and as good of a heart as you have can reach the stars. I’m sure that you will become King of Games. Hoods: That’s right, I’ll show em’ all how to “Play the game.” Kagemaru: Go on I think we’ve held time up enough. Hoods: Yeah. (He walks towards the purple door. He then turns and put s a thumb up towards Hibachi. He then walks out the door. He is now back inside the building). In a different part of the building Kaizen is standing in front of Seth Sphinx. They are in a hall way alone. Seth: (He stands quietly with his hood covering his face. He seems to be frowning). Kaizen: (He folds his arms). What the hell do you think you’re doing? You are not playing your part right. Seth: I know what I’m doing. Kaizen: The boy doesn’t seem to be learning anything or getting any stronger. Seth; Maybe you haven’t noticed, but with every duel he reaches a new level of some sort. Kaizen: (He frowns). Am I going to have to step in and handle things myself? Seth: That won’t be necessary. Victor and Victoria come walking down the hall. Kaizen: “HE” is not going to be happy. Seth: By the end of this ordeal. The prodigy will be right where I want him. Kaizen: (He looks at Seth with a suspicious face). “I?” Seth: (He smirks). I mean we. Victor: Holy crud, it’s Seth Sphinx. Victoria: (She pulls Victor behind the wall at the corner of the hall as they listen to the conversation). Kaizen: (He stepsc loser to Seth Sphinx). I don’t like you Sphinx. Seth: The feeling is mutual. Kaizen: Don’t screw up. Seth: I won’t. (He walks into back room with the rest of the duelists). Kaizen: (He notices the twins). {Aw crap it’s the kids. I hope they didn’t hear too much}. (He walks into the room). Victoria: That must be where the duelists matches get chosen. Victor: I don’t trust that Kaizen guy. Why the heck was he talking to Seth Sphinx? In the back room. Steward: Ladies and Gentleman I will return shortly. (5 minutes pass). Delton: (He walks up to the roulette machine). I guess the guy who makes the match up’s isn’t coming back. Oh well then let’s find out who’s going next! Hoods: I guess I’ll pick the next match then. (He walks up to the machine and pulls a lever which allows the next to numbered balls to fall through. He picks up the balls). It looks like number 1 is going against number 6. Male: (A 18 year old boy wearing a bullet proof vest and some baggy army pants. He looks like he is a very calm person though). I’m number 6. Delton: (He grins while looking at his ball). Oooooohh yeah!! It’s my turn! I can’t wait to show off my dueling skills! Hoods: (He smiles). I’m sure you’ll do great! Delton: Yeah you bet! (He looks over at Male). Hey I want to wish you a good match. Male: Yeah…a good match. (He starts walking towards the door). Delton: Why do I get the feeling that this guy is going to be a jerk? Hoods: Probably because he is. Outside Victor and Vitoria return. Lantana: Oh your back, where did you too go? Victor: (He speaks fast). To get some fresh air. Lantana: Oh okay. (She smiles). Wait huh? (She looks at the screen confused). Announcer: Okay the 3rd duel is now underway. I would first like to introduce everyone to give a warm welcome to the former champion of America Delton Ridge! (He comes up from the platform). Delton: Yeah! Hey everybody!!! (He waves to the crowd who cheers for who). Hoods: Let’s go Delton!! Princess Sakura takes her seat to watch the match. KG isn’t around. Jessoi: (She moves closer to Hibiki while cheering). Victor: (He moves closer to Jessoi while cheering). Victoria: (She sits on the other side of Hibiki blushing a little bit but still cheering for Delton). Miyoshi: (He sits in his own section with a bunch of older women). Don’t screw this up. Kaizen and Seth Sphinx watch from higher up. Delton: Alright!!! Leeeeeeeetttttssss DRAW!!! Will Delton be able to defeat male and advance in the tournament? Will Victoria express her feelings to Hibiki, and why is Kaizen having conversations with Seth Sphinx? None of this is known but 1 thing is for sure all of this will one day become clear to….the Prodigy!! Category:Story